Blind Love
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Naruto is blind, But Sasuke still love's him.     I highly suggest listening to Blind-Lifehouse while reading this.


Darkness is all he saw, Surrounding him. He wasn't use to it...He wanted his sight back. It had been two weeks since he had lost his eyes. Two weeks since his sight was stolen from him withought any murcy at all.

He sat up in the bed, Afrown on his face. Such sad light blue foggy eyes. Sasuke wasn't home, He knew. He had told him lastnight that he wouldn't be here when he woke up, That he had to go buy some things.

Sasuke...

*Flashback*

"Ru... What are you looking at?" Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto continued to stair into the beautiful onxy eyes. Sasuke, His husband, Had such beautiful eyes.. Flawless pale skin the mood lite up brightly, Onxy hair to match his eyes.

They were currently sitting outside, Under the star filled night sky. The wind blew gently and ruffled their hair.

A smile graced Naruto's features, Sasuke was truely beautiful. He could stair at him forever.

"Dobe.." A small laughed escaped past the raven's lips. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because your beautiful." He smiled and gently reached a hand out to touch the moonlit skin of his lover's face.

"That's my line." Sasuke smiled a small smile and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the blonde's lips. He went to pull away but a hand on the back of his head stopped him only an cenemeter away.

"I love you."

The words wispered meant everything to him, Sasuke could never get bored or tired of hearing those words. He loved the blonde with all his heart and soul, He would die for him, He would do anything to make him smile.

"I love you to Naruto." He pressed another kiss to his lips.

Naruto gave a small smile and looked back to the stary sky. He would always love Sasuke.

*End of flashback*

Tears cascaded down the tan face. He couldn't see. He could handle not seeing Sakura or Tsunade or anything else, But Sasuke, It broke his heart. He couldn't live withought seeing the one he loved the most. It was awful.

He slowly made his way to the edge of the bed and stood, Makeing his way to the kitchen sink. He knew where things were, He could get a glass of water on his own.

He drank from the cup, Slowly and bitterly. In the past two weeks he had become bitter and distant to everyone, He hid his feelings from Sasuke, Said nothing was wrong when deep down he knew everything was wrong and he knew Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew something was wrong to.

Naruto glared at the darkness, His breathing became hard as he choked on his tears. He threw the glass against what he guessed was the wall, Kicked the tabled and swipped everything from it. He heard glass breaking and chairs falling over as he rampaged through the house breaking whatever he could grasp. He tripped over a fallen chair and hit the ground with a loud 'Thunk' landing on something broken, He knew he had been cut but he ignored it and stood back up.

He screamed and cried, Tears soaking his face. He bumped into the wall and yelled "God damn it! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He punched it as hard as he could, A few times. "I fucking hate this!I fucking hate it!" He drew his fist back and went to strike again when something caught his bleeding wrist.

"Shhhh it's okay Naruto." Sasuke's voice echoed through the room.

With a hand around Naruto's waist and the other around his chest with the bloody hand still in it, Trapping it against his chest.

Naruto cried and thrashed about, Trying to break free of the grip he was in. "No! It's not alright! I can't fucking see you!" He screamed.

"Shhh Naruto." Sasuke squeezed tighter. "I'm right here, You can feel me. Can't you love?" His words were wispered into his lover's ear.

Naruto choked on another sob and nodded. "I-i can! But I want to see you! I want my sight back!"

"I know, I know you do." He squeezed the blond to his chest and held on tight. "I will be your eyes Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, "It's not the same." He wispered.

"It's not the same but it will be okay. No matter what happend I vowed to stay by your side and I won't ever leave you. No matter if you can see me or just hear me." Tears leeked from his own eyes.

"Sasuke...I love you..."

"I love you to Naruto. I love you so fucking much. It will be alright I swear." Sasuke knew it would.

Because in the end, Mabey blind love would be enough.


End file.
